stretched in one thousand miles
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bella mengirimi surat langit pada Antonio, yang sedang sibuk dengan laut. {AU; slight!surrealism}


**stretched in one thousand miles**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Spain/Belgium. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU; berunsur surealisme.

_(Bella mengirimi surat langit pada Antonio, yang sedang sibuk dengan laut.)_

* * *

Mungkin burung-burung sedang menyanyikan lagu cinta. Mungkin kumbang sedang bernegosiasi dengan bunga—tidak, tidak merayu, karena puisi-puisi romantis kadang tak mau tahu bahwa tak semua kumbang mencintai bunga! Dia hanya setia pada ratunya!

Lalu awan mungkin sedang bertukar kata dengan langit, _saudaraku akan datang besok dan membawakan hujan untuk Bumi-mu, wahai Langit!_

Bella masih berayun dengan santai. Cuaca adalah sahabatnya, dan kerlingan matahari adalah tempatnya bertanya, _apakah kau akan datang juga esok biar aku bisa berayun lagi di sini?_

Lalu Bella melonggarkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan. Langit kelihatannya bersahabat dan mau menyediakannya apa yang dia mau. Kebetulan ada pelangi, pas sekali jika langit menjadi kartu pos yang cantik dengan hiasan. Dia membungkuk untuk meraih sebuah ranting. Dia mengangkatnya dan menulis di langit. _Hei, aku merindukanmu. _

Begitu saja. Karena kartu pos memang bukan untuk suatu pernyataan yang panjang, bukan?

Lalu Bella menjemput langit. Melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Karena dia tak menemukan satu pun merpati untuk membelah jarak seribu mil demi mengantarkan kartu ini.

Dia cuma terlalu rindu Antonio, begitu saja. Semudah itu. Sesederhana itu. Lebih sederhana daripada sebuah pengakuan cinta, karena kadang rindu hanya butuh keberadaan, bukan cinta yang kadang menagih sentuhan.

Lalu langit dia kirimkan melalui angin. Sebab surat cinta tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Bella tak mau mengirim banyak kata lagi, sebab dia tahu Antonio tak terlalu suka bahasa. Namun dia mengirimkan langit tak berarti bahwa dia hanya ingin Antonio melihat keindahan dan dia pun tak ingin hanya mempersembahkan kecantikan semesta pada Antonio.

Bella mengirimkan langit karena dia ingin Antonio tahu, kadang dunia tak menyediakan cukup alat dan bukti bahwa dia mencinta. Bella menyayangi seperti langit saja. Jauh namun selalu ada.

Langit sudah melayang menjadi surat tanpa Pak Pos. Maka saudara langit yang cerah tadi pun terlihat. Ah, tiba-tibalah tercurah hujan, membuat Bella meninggalkan si ayunan.

* * *

Antonio awalnya hanya ingin mengambil sampel air laut untuk diteliti, namun ternyata dia teringat pada hasratnya untuk menelaah topografi dasar laut. Akan tetapi peralatan yang tak banyak dibawanya membuat ia harus puas pada kedalaman tujuh kaki.

Dia hanya melihat gelap, dan tahu bahwa di atas sana, puluhan ribu kaki di atas permukaan laut, keadaannya sama. Dia adalah si nekat yang porsi cintanya pada laut lebih luas daripada kepeduliannya pada unsur lain semesta. Teman-temannya sudah mengingatkannya dan mereka pun telah kembali ke pondok, namun ia adalah si gila yang begitu impulsif atas hasratnya sendiri.

Antonio meraba permukaan dasar laut dangkal yang ia jamah, dan sadar, bahwa ia punya memori tentang seseorang yang begitu mencintai karang namun tak bisa berenang.

Sejenak merenung, dia sadar ini bukan hanya sekadar mengingat. _Ini rindu_. Begitu yang gelombang katakan padanya, namun dia tak mengerti. Yang dia lihat hanyalah gelembung air tak logis yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya—padahal laut sedang membisikinya.

Laut lalu menggerutu, mengapa manusia tak tahu bahasanya. Sedangkan laut bisa dengan mudahnya menerawang pada hati Antonio yang dengan amat mudah menerima gelombang peringatan dari otak, bahwa dia sedang menginginkan keberadaan seseorang saat ini. Keinginan impulsif, tentu saja, dan laut pun terkikik. Gila juga manusia ketika berhadapan pada rindu yang tak sengaja datang dan mendadak—_lihat, mereka linglung_, kata laut, yang kembali terkekeh memandang Antonio yang mengelus sadar karang seolah sedang mengusap punggung tangan seorang wanita.

Antonio memutuskan untuk keluar dari laut.

Lalu selembar kartu pos datang padanya. Menyapanya yang sedang melepas kacamata renang. Kartu pos langit disentuhnya dan dibukanya.

Dan kartu itu terbuka sendiri dan mengepakkan sayap. Naik ke atas, bertengger. Bersinggasana dan menciptakan jengkal dengan laut. Mendung tertutupi seketika. Ukiran tangan Bella tercetak di bawah pelangi. _Hei, aku merindukanmu_. Kemudian seekor kupu-kupu menyinggahi huruf 'u'.

Kartu pos itu begitu sempurna. Antonio mendongak tanpa berkedip.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Rindu mana yang lebih sempurna daripada rindu yang juga dibalas rindu? Mereka berbalasan, dan Antonio puas.

Dia mengambil air laut untuk menjadi tintanya, dan jari sebagai pena, lalu ia menulis di atas pelangi yang lengkungnya sempurna.

_Bella, sampai jumpa bulan depan_.

Tinta itu patuh. Mengucur meluncur rapi mengikuti lengkung yang cantiknya amat jujur milik semesta itu.

* * *

Bella menengok pada hujan melalui jendela yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikannya.

Beberapa titik terjun lengkung. Lalu berbicara padanya, _Bella, sampai jumpa bulan depan_.

Memang tak ada yang lebih meledakkan hati selain rindu yang dijawab rindu.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: sedang mencoba-coba menulis di jalur surealisme lagi. sudah lama nggak bikin. aah, maaf kalau fail O)—(


End file.
